Zo groen als het gras onder mijn voeten
by Florreke
Summary: Het groene gras zweefde onder zijn voeten en de adrenaline in zijn bloed duwde hem steeds verder en harder vooruit. Achter hem hoorde hij geschreeuw, kwade stemmen. Hij wilde niet omkijken, hij moest rennen.


Een zacht briesje dat door zijn ramen naar binnen gleed deed het witte doek boven zijn hemelbed ritmisch heen en weer wiegen. Florian staarde gebiologeerd naar het doek, de beweging met zijn ogen volgend. Voor eventjes kon hij alles vergeten: de spanning die al een hele week het leven in dit huis verstikte, de angst die je maag deed samentrekken als er een verdacht geluidje weerklonk, de harde geluiden van het geruzie van zijn ouders dat zich iedere avond door het huis verspreidde. Zijn vader wou dat hij naar het buitenland vluchtte, ver weg van de oorlog die op dit eigenste moment in Engeland woedde. Zijn moeder wou dat hij thuis bleef, ze vond dat hij met zijn negentien jaar nog te jong was om in zijn eentje rond te zwerven. Ze hadden geen familie in het buitenland en zelf konden zijn ouders niet met hem meegaan. Dat zou te veel argwaan wekken en dan hadden ze binnen de kortste keren de bloedhonden achter hun aan.  
Een zacht klopje op zijn deur zorgde er echter voor dat Florian weer in de werkelijkheid rolde. Het verstikkende gevoel was weer terug.  
"Binnen," mompelde Florian zuchtend. Het was zijn moeder die zijn kamer binnenkwam. De bezorgde uitdrukking lag ook nu op haar gezicht en in haar handen had ze een dienblad met een glas pompoensap en een bord eten vast.  
"Ik heb geen honger, moeder," mompelde hij en hij draaide zich op zijn zij zodat hij haar gekwetste gezicht niet hoefde te zien. Florian luisterde hoe zijn moeder het dienblad op zijn bureau neerzette en haar voetstappen uit de kamer verdwenen. De deur viel in het slot.  
Hij voelde zijn maag knorren, maar stond niet op om naar het bureau te lopen. Hij wist dat hij het toch weer uitspuwen van de angst. En op het bureau lag er ook de brief. Hij lag vast netjes opgevouwen naast het dienblad, klaar om hem dreigend aan te kijken als hij zich in de buurt waagde. Een waarschuwing voor wat hem te wachten stond.  
Hij herinnerde zich die dag nog alsof het gisteren was: een donkerbruine uil was bij het ontbijt door de open ramen van de keuken gevlogen om hem een brief van het Ministerie te bezorgen, of zo leek het toch. Het was uitnodiging geweest om zich bij de zogenaamde "Jonge Ridders van Walpurgis" te voegen, een tak in de Schouwersdivisie die jonge mannen en vrouwen opleidde om de idealen van het Ministerie naar buiten te dragen. Dat was wat er in de brief stond.  
De werkelijkheid was echter anders en Florian beschouwde zichzelf niet als een domme jongen. "De Ridders van Walpurgis" was de vroegere naam voor de Dooddoeners, wat dus zou betekenen dat hij zich bij Jeweetwel zou aansluiten. Florian was zich niet gaan aanmelden op de datum die in de brief vermeld stond, nu al vier dagen geleden.  
Zijn ouders vreesden voor represailles en dwongen hem om zich thuis schuil te houden. Ze hadden geruchten verspreid dat hij naar het vasteland was gegaan om te studeren.  
Maar dat was niet het echte probleem.  
Florian werkte immers, zonder hun medeweten, voor de Orde van de Feniks. Nu al acht maanden lang, sinds de zomervakantie van vorig jaar, smokkelde hij informatie tussen de schuiloorden onderling en het hoofdkwartier. Het postverkeer per uil werd door het Ministerie, en dus door de Dooddoeners, zwaar in de gaten gehouden, evenals het Haardvuurnetwerk. De meeste huizen van door de Dooddoeners gekende leden van de Orde werden al dan niet in het geheim bewaakt door de in zwarte mantels gehulde figuren en er waren alarmspreuken.  
Samen met enkele anderen vervoerde hij met zware spreuken verzegelde brieven en rollen perkament met cruciale informatie.  
Belangrijk werk, maar niet zonder gevaar. Door de beperkte mogelijkheden om de schuiloorden te bereiken, gingen ze vaak per bezem om dan de laatste afstand vermomd als Dreuzels af te leggen. Florian was nog nooit zo dankbaar geweest voor de lessen Dreuzelkunde op Zweinstein als nu: ze moesten steeds spitsvondige manieren uitvinden om de informatie tot bij de leden te krijgen. Van een toevallige voorbijganger die zijn hond uitliet of de postbode die een krant kwam bezorgen tot een groepje skateboardende jongeren - Florian was na die laatste met zwaar geschaafde knieën thuisgekomen.  
Maar de twee dagen geleden (een routineklusje had Arthur gezegd) was grondig misgelopen. Samen met Rupert moest hij twee verzegelde rollen perkament naar een familie in Leicester gaan brengen. Alles was goed verlopen, tot de hond (een duitse herder die ze uit een asiel hadden geleend) de Dooddoeners die op wacht stonden rook en in hun richting begon te grommen. Erger nog, hij slaagde erin om zich los te trekken, mijn schouder werd bijna ontwricht, en rende naar de gedaanten die haast onzichtbaar tussen de struiken stonden.  
Rupert en Florian zagen geen andere keus dan hem achterna te rennen, zoals het goede baasjes betaamt. Hun toverstokken zaten de zakken van hun jassen. Het duel had niet lang geduurd. Rupert was getroffen door een onbekende spreuk en was ineengezakt. Florian bevond me in de minderheid. Gelukkig zorgde de hond voor wat afleiding door een van de Dooddoeners in hun been te bijten, waardoor hij snel de rollen perkament uit Rupert jas kon halen en verdwijnselde. De rollen perkament mochten niet in hun handen vallen en hij kon niet Rupert niet me meenemen. Hij was hoogstwaarschijnlijk versplinterd, of misschien zij beiden.  
Arthur had hem bemoedigend toegesproken, hem gezegd dat hij juist had gehandeld, ook al had Florian in zijn ogen gezien dat hij ook bang was geweest.  
Florian was er bijna zeker van dat ze hem hadden herkend, dat ze achter zijn naam zouden komen. En anders hadden ze Rupert nog om te martelen, misschien zouden ze hem zelfs Veterisarium toedienen. In dat geval kon hij slechts wachten tot Rupert zijn naam zou lossen.  
Hij werd misselijk van dat wachten, misselijk van angst. Hij was er zeker van dat ze hiernaartoe zouden komen, de vraag was alleen wanneer.  
Florian sliep en at nauwelijks, hij lag het grootste gedeelte van de dag in zijn bed. Hij keek niet meer in de spiegel, hij wist dat hij er als een zombie uitzag. Daarentegen keek hij naar buiten, naar de bomen die er uitzonderlijk groen uitzagen voor de maand april. Het leek wel zomer, alleen was het bijlange nog zo warm niet.  
De zon ging onder, de sterren verschenen aan de hemel. Florian bleef wakker tot zijn ogen vanzelf toevielen. Zo ging het elke nacht.  
Zijn moeder haalde hem uit bed om zich te wassen en met haar en zijn vader te ontbijten, zodat hij toch iets binnen zou hebben. Hij slaagde erin om van de trap stappen zonder flauw te vallen. Zijn buik deed pijn van de honger, maar hij kreeg geen hap door zijn keel. Hij dronk alleen wat pompoensap, terwijl hij alle moeite had om niet direct naar het toilet te lopen en alles weer uit te spuwen. Zijn vader keek hem eventjes bezorgd aan, maar las daarna verder in zijn Ochtendprofeet. Florian snapte niet waarom hij die krant bleef lezen, er stonden toch alleen maar leugens in.  
Alsof het lot net dat moment had gekozen om zijn dood aan te kondigen, hoorden ze een klopje op de deur. Ze verstijfden alle drie en zijn moeder keek hem geschrokken aan. Tijd om hem te omhelzen kreeg ze niet want Florian stond op (de stoel viel met lawaai op de grond) en bleef verwilderd staan. Waar kon hij zich verstoppen? Waar was hij veilig genoeg? Zijn ogen zochten een plaats om zich te verbergen maar waren blind, zijn hersenen draaiden overuren en stonden op het randje van een kortsluiting.  
"Naar het bezemschuurtje," siste zijn vader. Zijn moeder liep ondertussen met trillende handen naar de voordeur. Ze kon wie er daar ook stonden te niet te lang laten wachten. Florian rende het huis door naar de achterkant. Hij rukte de achterdeur open, liep over de krakende planken van onze veranda. Hij liet me op mijn knieën vallen en kroop onder de vensterbanken door zodat de mensen in het huis hem niet zouden kunnen zien door de ramen.  
Eindelijk was hij bij het bezemschuurtje. Het was stoffig binnen en hij hield de deur van binnenuit toe met zijn handen. Ze trilden.  
Florian vervloekte mezelf dat hij zijn toverstok op zijn nachtkastje had laten liggen.  
Een hele tijd gebeurde er niets. Hij hoorde zijn hart hevig in zijn borstkas tekeer gaan en ik hoorde het bloed in zijn oren suizen. Toch was het stil. Geen stemmen te horen. Misschien hadden zijn ouders ze weten buiten te werken. Hadden ze hun weten te overtuigen dat de geruchten waarheid waren?  
En toen barste de hel los.  
De achterdeur vloog met een knal open. Florian stond als verlamd te luisteren en probeerde de geluiden te zien. Een hele reeks voetstappen liep nu het huis uit, de tuin in. Ze waren naar hem op zoek. Een flauw kreetje dat hoogstwaarschijnlijk van zijn moeder afkomstig was. De adrenaline raasde door zijn lichaam, onbewust maakte het zich klaar om te gaan vechten of vluchten.  
Wat zouden ze met hem doen als ze hem gevonden hadden? Als ze hem overmeesterd hadden? Zouden ze hem onmiddelijk vermoordden? Of zouden ze hem naar een gevangenis brengen en hem laten wegkwijnen of juist martelen? Zou hij een proces krijgen?  
Een paar voetstappen kwamen zijn richting uit. Hij voelde hoe zijn spieren zich opspanden. Hij was niet bang meer. Nee, hij was doodsbang. Slechts een paar planken scheidden hem nog van deze vreemde en het schuurtje zelf bood geen verstopplaatsen. De bezems hingen aan de muur en enkele schoonmaakkistjes stonden op een tafel. Verder niks.  
Hij zette zich schrap tegen de muur naast de deur, maar zorgde dat die niet openviel. Dan zou hij er pas echt geweest zijn. Florian hoopte dat de vreemde niet zag dat het slot van de deur af was.  
Helaas, hij kon bijna voelen hoe de vreemde naar de deur tastte en de deurklink vastgreep. Florian liet de deur los. Balde zijn vuisten.  
De deur ging met een piepje open. Een straal zonlicht gleed naar binnen en verlichtte het schuurtje. Hij hield zijn adem in.  
Een hoofd - dat van een man - verscheen in de opening. Hij keek naar de bezems, dan naar de rest van de kleine ruimte. Net voor hij Florian in het gezichtveld kreeg, raakt die hem met een stevige vuistslag op zijn neus. De man tuimelde met een kreet achterover, zijn handen grepen naar zijn gezicht. Het bloed zocht al een weg naar beneden. Maar Florian had geen tijd om de schade te bewonderen die hij had aangericht. Zijn lichaam schreeuwde vluchten en hij gehoorzaamde.  
Hij stoof het schuurtje uit, langs de man die schreeuwend op het gras lag, en rende de tuin in. De tuin stelde eigenlijk niet veel voor. Eigenlijk was het gewoon een vlakte met kortgeschoren gras en hier en daar wat bomen. Aan de rand van de tuin begon het bos. De bomen reikten met hun takken naar Florian, ze boden hem vrijheid aan.  
Hij had nooit gedacht dat hij zo snel kon rennen. Het groene gras zweefde onder zijn voeten en de adrenaline in zijn bloed duwde hem steeds verder en harder vooruit.  
Achter hem hoorde hij geschreeuw, kwade stemmen. Hij wilde niet omkijken, hij moest rennen.  
Een paar spreuken schoten langs hem heen. Florian wilde niet weten wat ze konden aanrichten. Nog een spreuk schoot voorbij, ditmaal was ze zo groen als het gras onder zijn voeten. Dit was menens besefte, Florian. Zijn lichaam schreeuwde moord en brand. Hij kon dit niet lang volhouden, maar hij kon ook niet stoppen. Het bos kwam dichterbij. Nog een goede vijftig meter Bijna.  
Ditmaal was de spreuk wel raak. Hij raakte Florian in de rug en deed hem een paar meter verder rollen. Hij belandde op zijn buik. Hapte naar adem. De wereld tolde rond hem heen, lachte hem uit. Hij hoorde voetstappen en stemmen naderen.  
Net binnen zijn gezichtsveld wiegden de bomen met de wind mee, alsof ze hem wilden troosten. Hij luisterde niet naar de stemmen die op hem dwarrelden. Hij staarde naar de puntige neuzen van hun schoenen, naar de grassprietjes. het was voorbij. Het was afgelopen.  
De wereld kleurde groen. Net zo groen als het gras onder zijn voeten.


End file.
